Anxiety
by Fancy Pants Penguin Jiao-Jie
Summary: Oneshot. Kind of bittersweet reflection before a young woman's royal Fire Nation wedding. Its probably not what you think and if it counts for anything, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. n.n


**Anxiety**

**

* * *

**

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She examined her reflection in the large, ornate mirror that had been placed in the dressing room. In the mirror she saw straight black hair which had been pulled back and styled ornately around a wire model for the special occasion, wide amber eyes barely hiding her panic, and a gold (the traditional colors Fire Nation royalty) dress hanging on her thin frame.

It was her wedding day and the young, noble lady had never felt more hideous. She was always jealous of the other girls, namely her best friend, who had perfect hour glass figures. Next to them, she felt like a little boy, and her fancy dress did nothing for her shape; regardless of the fact that the servant who dressed her had pulled the sash so tight she could barely breathe.

After stealthily loosening the sash when the servant left, the future-princess paced back and forth across the room, anxiously trying not to cry and ruin her extravagant makeup.

_Is this really happening?_ She thought, _Out of all the girls he could have, he really picked me?_ Of course, they had known each other since they were children; when her father took her and her mother to court with him she would crane her neck for a glance at the prince. There was no one else he would have picked, but it still felt surreal.

The first time he said her name, all she could do was blush and look away. Her fiancé was everything she had hoped for as a little girl; he was brave, handsome, strong, and had a drive and thirst for adventure that she had never seen in another person.

She looked at her pale hands, following the design stained into her skin by a plant paste. She followed the brown lines until she found his name and then her own, and the smile returned.

The only thing that really got her was that she was doing everything her mother had ever wanted of her. From a young age, she had been forced into etiquette and dance lessons; her mother told her that her purpose in life was to grow up, marry someone rich and influential, be a good wife and have lots of children. That was never what she wanted for herself though; she could never imagine settling down to a boring, normal life. Once, she stole a dagger from a street vendor, when he accused her, she pretended to cry and her father yelled at the man and threatened him, saying that he knew the FireLord.

She felt guilty afterwards, but it was worth it once she unsheathed the blade. Something about the gleaming steel just made her heart speed up and her head fill with thoughts of adventure and excitement.

But now, here she was, about to get married to one of the most rich, powerful, and influential men in the world and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Destiny's a funny thing,_ she thought with a smile, remembering Iroh's words.

The couple used to sit next to the turtle duck pond in the palace's courtyard and talk about all of the adventures they would have, where they would go and who they would meet. When he talked about the war and how he would become a hero and his father would really see how special he was, he would get so excited he could talk for hours.

The young woman didn't mind listening, he spoke in such a way that people had no choice but to hang on his every word, and she could only giggle when the flames on the torches swelled along with his enthusiasm. Their romance was interrupted, however, when he left home to search for the long-lost Avatar.

Without him there, without his huge, bright, personality everything seemed grey and the girl slipped back into her drab life of playing with her dagger in secret, and attending her lessons the rest of the time. Eventually, she gave up on him ever coming home and resigned herself to a life alone; a life void of his fiery charm.

Of course, he did, and she was overjoyed. Shortly after, he made her a betrothal necklace out of black onyx. It seemed ridiculous at the time, someone like _him, _searching around an old volcano until he found the perfect piece of stone, and then sitting down with some delicate silver wire and making a frame for it. He was so serious and so stern all of the time, that imagining him like that only made her laugh as well.

Now, they were about to get married. She touched the cool stone hanging around her neck and felt her lips curve into a grin. She remembered his smile, and his clear gold eyes.

She remembered his expression when she watched him train: his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, putting all of his power and energy into each kick and punch. He always had to try ten times as hard to do things half as well as the other fire bending students, but with fierce determination and hours of extra work he became a powerful bender; eventually, one of the best. "_The_ best," he would say. It was his drive to succeed, and the fact that he had to fight for his power that had made him who he was, and it was something that the young lady loved about him.

The first time he kissed her she knew he was the one she would marry. She could still remember the feeling of the first time his soft lips touched hers, his hand running through her hair and the light flush across his cheeks when she pulled away.

"Are you ready?" the young woman's servant asked though a cracked door. The bride jumped, she had been so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't even heard the other girl walk up.

"Uhm, just a minute," she said, all of her anxiety flooding back. The 19 year old checked her reflection one last time. _Remember, _she thought to herself, _he thinks you're beautiful; this day is about us, and no one else. _"Okay, come in," the bride called finally.

The lady in waiting slid through the door and latched it behind her, and then gasped quietly when she saw her friend, "Wow, you look beautiful," she said.

"Oh please, I know I look awful. I feel so awkward in these fancy dresses," there was a touch of spite in her voice as she smoothed the gold, silk skirt across her hips.

"No, he'll be so happy," the servant smiled and tears filled her eyes, "I wish I could come with you to the palace."

"I do too…" There was a long pause.

"I'll still see you though!" her lady in waiting said finally, "I can visit and things."

The young woman forced a smile, hoping that it looked genuine, "Yes, you're right. You can come to some of my fancy princess tea parties." A servant would never be allowed to go to fancy parties or visit the palace, and both girls knew that.

"That's right! Oh! Come on we have to get you married!" the servant said, wiping her tears away and putting her cheerful face back on.

The soon to be princess smiled and allowed herself to be led outside to her wedding.

As she stood in front of a kingdom, across from her fiancé and staring into his golden eyes, she didn't feel afraid anymore. Agni's sacrificial fire was roaring beside them as a scarf was tied around their hands, symbolizing their eternal bond.

Together Ursa and Ozai circled the sacred fire and two became one.

* * *

**A/N: **A little bittersweet oneshot as a prequel to my next epic (sorta) tale. And yes, according to the Nickelodeon people Ozai went on a quest to find the avatar too, but obviously he didn't.

I hope you enjoyed! Feedback makes me happy! I'd love to hear constructive criticism. n.n


End file.
